ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unstoppable Hankock
The Unstopable Hankock is allmighty warrior that lost purpose of life, because the devil took his soul on a cheap trick. He got so angered that he destroyed alter dimension of hell, with stronger, much stronger deities. He once though "Why have I done that?" and voices go trough his head with the same question. He was trying to keep his anger and his temper, but voices got much stronger, and when he dreams something like heaven, devil incomes and rips his head off, which wakes up him and he destroys his own planet. The omniversal strenght was weirding allmighty deities. "How he managed to collect such a power... by his own will?" asked one of deities. Nobody can find solution and they ask devil for solution, but no answer incomes, except his soul travells across the whole universe, looking for solution what he done with himself. His soul continued to grow it's power to unmesurable levels, detonaring every single machine for measuring power. Hankock's soul managed to separate from sveverse and join the void and "trash" of sveverse, since it's power simply can't stand a chance against it's real power. Manipulator of verses can't stand "trash" even, so he puts Hancock's soul in Pure Void, where Nothing exists. Nothing is nothing, pure nothing: no planets, asteroids, nothing, no light, so no visibility. No sound, absolute 0 for everything except his soul. He manages to train there, which is out of laws of every physic laws. Hankock was still thinking, why he done that? But no solution, even for himself he's not sure why he stands in front of world. As pure soulless creature, he gone to hell to ask for his soul back. Devil answered: "The point isn't in me, it's in you. You are the one who lost the soul for something wortless, not me. Your soul is far away in the place you putted it in, the Pure Void." Hankock was thinking a lot about what devil told him, but he was unsure, was he speaking the truth, so he gone to the master of truth, asking the same question. "Come in, my son. Tell me, Hankock, why do you come here, instead of finding the Pure Void?" Asked the master, surprised. That was unexpected from devil, he was speaking the truth, probably since he can feel his beserk strenght. "I have to go... even... that... beyond!" Hankock shouted. He keeped powering up and yelling like Goku transforming at Super Saiyan 3 with full power and it shaked sveverse, since he was on center of it. Nearby universes started being destroyed, making void, but he keept with that until he destroys each half of omniverses, both equally, creating a small hole. That's been a part of "trash" He kept with the same power and hole spreaded enough for a man to enter inside. All deities were weirding still and been amaized. "He's using full power and managed to make a hole in sveverse! Amaizing." One kai told, but got response with: "Nope. He's using Power of Will, a familiar voice told. All surprised with that and that voice said "Mhm!". Everyone noticed that was King Kai, a South Universe of Dragon Ball's Kai. As he got to the trash, there was lots of rocks, planets, suns and whatnot. There can be found even souls, that were terror to hell itself. He saw a small hole again, but with no color. He was wierded that anything that touches it becomes "invisible". Hankock putted his hand on that hole and he heard: "It was only matter about time - Hankock!" Then he wharped to void, misterious place. After that, his soul touched him and at the moment - he came to normal verse, again. "I'm now back, even mightier, as true Hankock, or shall we say, Unstoppable Hankock!" Hankock shouted After he got there, he teleported to "trash and destroyed everything inside creating Pure Void, by using his "Soul Punishment" technique, that allows him to destroy all things evil, the reason why they are there. Abilities Here are combined both before new soul and after. Before Ki Blast Energy attack that uses Ki Energy to fire. Flight Ability to fly by using energy, such as Ki. Absorption Ability to absorb objects and mimmic their moves and personality. Berserk Strength Beserk Strength is strength Hankock gets from energy. He can replace intellect points and add them to strength. He uses it against many enemies, such as he did with devil. Claws of Death These claws are capable of cutting down Katchin, even stronger metal named Aulfe, that can destroy whole planet with it's mass at small sizes. They are made of unknown material. Power of Will This power is the hidden potential of every being. With soul, it has much more effect, being capable of destroying sveverse, if it's enough used, but without soul it can't have much effect, except if user gets too much will and desire for something or someone. That power destroyed a omniverse, creating a void and opened a portal for "trash". Ki Chop It's used to chop many things with ease. Quick regeneration A quick regeneration. Attached with new soul power Note, here aren't included upper techniques, since they are already up there. Magical Touch It's capable of creating and materializing things, like creating rock into gold, or turning things into something else. Extinction Can extinct eternity, being capable of destroying void, ripping time from space and creating hole in it. Dimensional Travel V2 Allows to Hankock to travel in other dimensions and collecting it's matter for creation of another one. Spiritual Clones of Void Spiritual Clones of Void are clones of Hankock's spirit filled up with the void powers. Those powers, when connected with energy, increase in extreme amount and become unique by strength and capabilities. Those capabilities are separated on 3 parts: Holly, Unholly and Neutral. 'Holly' Holly ones have abilities of reincarnating another creatures, healing and secrificing themselves by usin void. They don't attack, since they are holly, but it's stated a single clone can destroy omnipotent. 'Unholly' Unholly have abilities of dark, destruction, hiding and good anihilation by using void. They like fighting and they can destroy omnipotent also with their powers. 'Neutral' Neutrals are the strongest between those clones. They can anihilate both good and bad, including neutral. Their powers are: Anihilation, Super Speed, Body Manipulation, Calculation, Meditation, Absorption, Energy Absorption. Can destroy Presence itself. Immunity of spells Hankock is immune to all spells and cannot be affected by them. They come back to it's summoners dealing much more dammage. Immunity of Time and Space effects This ability allows to Hankock to be immune to time and space effects, like Guldo's time freeze technique. Soul Reincarnation He's capable of reincarnation if his soul gets "dead", like being effected with something like soul that has similar abilities. Hall of Spirits Hall of Spirits is basically bottomless hole that contains souls and spirits that Hankock "caught" during traveling across the Sveverse, absorbing them by not even noticing. Those souls/spirits are even from living creatures, as with dead ones and with "undefined ones", that are just separated from their bodies while in meditation state and/or absent-minded. It has both good and bad souls, that contain many energy, but the specific type of souls are the neutral ones. Neutrals contain more, far away more energy that both good energy and bad energy from other spirits and souls will ever have, and it increases by each step to it's neutrality. When the energy (good and bad) collide into creature's soul/spirit, it creates energy, which is unusual, but in Hall of Spirits it is possible to create energy, since Hankock has "Energy Manipulation" ability that increases it, but from other, unknown reasons, good and bad souls/spirits cannot get more energy, making them fight between each another. Perhaps, that happened deliberately, with someone's plan, the Hankock's plan. He though of a specific idea. If souls/spirits collide each other, they create energy, because when good mixes with bad, neutral appears and energy just increases and increases with insane speeds. 'Appearance' As it's mentoined earlier, it's bottomless hole, but when it's looked at specific point, it can be seen a white hole of a size 1cm in perspective of "visitor". Obviously, soul/spirit will try to reach it, but it's useles, since it's bottomless. It can change colors sometimes, one time being red, once being blue, or any other color, sometimes being all colors at once, but without white, since it's used to confuse soul/spirit. Physics Manipulation Hankock is capable of changing physics and it's laws. He likes to change gravity, pressure (hydraulic, air and void), speed, distance, time, space, energy and whatnot. Hankock, when merged with his soul, mastered this to very maximum levels, mostly at void pressure, being capable of absolutely changing it, even to to nigh-infinite. Gravity changing is so highly developed that object destroys itself, the object that's targeted as the victim by Hankock. Also, he can change it's maths, instead of calculating the speed, for example of Earth, as 9,81 m/s², even if it's really that like, he can calculate it as, for example, 10.000 km/s³, it looks the same, but affects like it's traveling at the speed of 10.000 km/s³. It's probably affected by Time and Space manipulation, that "stop" effects of changes made by other physical laws. Meditation Meditation is state where Hankock merges with other world and increases his abilities. He meets "The Creators" and guardians of "The Hidden", the 3rd omniverse, as stated. Body and soul split in two and each go on different sides to train and master ancient God skills, by those Gods as their mentors themselves. Body increases it's strength, durability and speed, while soul increases intellectual abilities and energy, and all that happens when Hankock gets into calmness and makes mind totaly empty, while body's apsolutely calm. NOT COMPLETE YET! Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters made by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters with great intellect